Le Cinema
by Haiti2013
Summary: "Are you really getting that much popcorn?" Matthew asked. The Hetalians are going to the movies and everyone has their own thing going on before the show. The characters range from Russia to Iceland to Denmark to Sealand and a bunch of other countries! I hope you like it! Please read. Human Names used. Pairings include: FrUk, Spamano and hints to PruCan, GreTurk and some others...


_**Hey guys!**_

_**So, I went to something called a 'movie theater' and the whole time I was thinking how my favorite Hetalia characters would act in that setting. Like the whole time. It was crazy. I'm not even sure what movie I watched. Hetalia has completely taken over my mind, but that's a good thing right? Especially so close to school? Aw, well.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Are you really getting _that_ much popcorn?" Matthew asked as his brother ordered the X-tra Large McTub Extreme.

"Yea," Alfred sighed. "I know it's kind of small but it's the largest size they have. Don't worry though," he grinned. "I'm gonna get some candy so it will at least last halfway through the movie." The Canadian watched as the concession stand workers filled a comically large bag with popcorn, the thing looked like it would need a seat of its own.

_Nobody, not even Alfred, can eat that much popcorn._

But true to his word, the American started to pick out a wide assortment of candy, everything from chocolate duds to sugar coated sugar. As the workers attempted to meet the dirty blond's request, Matthew and Alfred were joined by two other boys in line.

"Hey guys," smiled Gilbert as he approached them. "Hey, Matthew," he said, red eyes fixed on the Canadian who lightly blushed at his words, causing the albino to smile wider.

"Hey Gilbert," Matthew smiled back.

"Hey Yao, what's up?" Alfred asked, seeing as his brother and that weird pale boy were kind of in their own little world now.

"I'm okay," the Chinese boy claimed.

"Are you going to order anything? Popcorn? Soda?"

"Um," Yao paused to look over the choices. "No thanks. We just ate dinner and I'm still pretty full." Alfred looked at him skeptically.

"Was it Chinese food?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Dude, you know this movie is like two hours long. You're totally going be starving in an hour, you should definitely order something before the hunger pains hit you."

"I highly doubt that-"

"No, he's right," Gilbert claimed, finally pulling his eyes away from Matthew. "That food always leaves you starving like two minutes after you eat. In fact, I'm hungry already." Thusly, he got the cashier's attention.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Uh yea, I want some maple popcorn."

"Small? Medium? Large?"

"You know your largest size?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, triple that."

"We can't really-" the cashier started but Gilbert raised up his hand to stop her.

"And a beer," he added. "That'd be awesome. Thanks."

"But we don't have-"

"Hey Mattie, did you order anything?" the albino asked the Canuck.

"Um no," he admitted shyly. "I didn't get the chance."

"Well, that simply isn't awesome," the German claimed. Then he turned back to the cashier. "Double the order of maple popcorn; put it on the same bill."

"Sir, the size you-"

"Do you want something to drink?" Gilbert asked, turning back to Matthew.

"A coke would be nice," the dirty blond smiled. "But you don't have to pay, I can-."

"I don't have to, I want to," he assured before turning to the cashier.

"And add a large coke." The silverette then noticed that the girl was just standing there, staring at him. "And chop chop! Make with the maple already, we have a movie to watch." The cashier rolled her eyes and went to work on his order. "Some people," the German muttered.

A second worker showed up at the desk and totaled up Alfred's order.

"Alright," he said, pushing some final numbers into the computer. "That'll be 56 dollars and 32 cents."

"You heard him, Matthew," the American said as he grabbed his pitcher of soda. "Pay the man."

"What?" the Canadian demanded. "I can't afford that."

"How much do you have?"

"About 20 dollars."

"Okay, so add that to my money and we have 26 dollars. How much more do we need?" The other three teens and the cashier stared at Alfred. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to have to leave some of that stuff," Gilbert said.

"What? No! I need this!" he claimed. "I'll starve without it, you hear me? Starve and then die! Right in the theater!" Yao sighed at his friends dramatics and pulled out his wallet.

"I guess I could lend you the money," the Chinese teen offered.

"Really? Aw dude, you are like the _awesomest_ person ever!" Alfred smiled. Gilbert coughed awkwardly.

"I don't know if I'd say awesomest," the albino suggested.

"And I'll totally pay you back," the dirty blond lied, ignoring the albino.

"I'm sure you will," Yao agreed, pulling out a couple of bills and handed it to the cashier while Gilbert's order arrived.

"This isn't beer!" the albino noticed as he took a sip out of his cup.

"We don't serve beer," the cashier explained. "It's not allowed in the theater."

"Well, why didn't you say something before?" the German snapped.

"But I tri-"

"Springing this on me last minute is just so unawesome," he claimed as if it were the worst insult in the world. Gilbert sighed sadly as he paid for the food but he kept shaking his head at the cashier.

As the four of them grabbed their food and headed to the movie another group of four students walked up to the concession stand.

"How can I help you?" the cashier smiled to the small Italian teen that was grinning up at her.

"Ve~my brother and I would like some pasta!"

"Oi, Feli!" Lovino yelled, lightly punching his brother. "I can order for myself, I'm not some fucking girl!"

"Don't punch him," Ludwig commanded, placing a gentle hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Ve~," nodded the brunette.

"Oh, whatever," Lovino scowled. "Just stay away from my brother, you mustache-less potato muncher! It's bad enough that you're his _boyfriend,_" the Italian nearly choked on the word. "But why the hell do you have to keep touching and hanging around him. It's weird and creepy, you stupid pervert."

"Aw, Lovi," Antonio sighed, resting his arm on the irascible Italian's shoulder. "You don't have to be so mean. We're all just here to have fun." Lovino glared at the Spaniard but stopped harassing everyone else as he turned back to the cashier. She had been watching his outburst with her mouth slightly agape.

"Close your fucking mouth," the brunette snapped. "We aren't some show for you to gawk at."

"Sorry," she apologized, regaining her composure. "But we don't have any pasta here."

"Really?" Feliciano asked, with huge sad eyes. "What about fettucini?"

"Um, no."

"Lasagna?"

"No."

"Spagetti."

"Pretty sure that's pasta."

"What about capellini?"

"Is it a type of pasta?"

"Si."

"Then, no." The young Italian frowned and turned to hug his boyfriend.

"This whole day is ruined," he whined. Ludwig sympathetically rubbed the brunette's back but rolled his eyes at how dramatic the teen was being.

"Can I interest you guys in some popcorn?" the cashier attempted and Lovino scowled at her.

"If we fucking wanted your disgusting popcorn we would have asked, you useless dimwit," he snapped. The cashier looked offended and was about to respond when the Italian pulled his brother away from the German. "Come on Feli, let's go watch the movie," he said as he dragged his brother to the theater with Ludwig behind them.

"Sorry about that," Antonio smiled. "He really likes pasta."

"Obviously," she nodded at him. "Well, do you want anything? Popcorn? Soda?"

"Do you have churros?" the Spaniard asked brightly. She stared at him for a moment before choosing to respond.

"This is a movie theater," she explained. "We don't-"

"Oi bastard!" The cashier and Antonio turned to see Lovino returning to the concession stand.

"Didn't you see me leave?" he demanded. "Why didn't you follow me?"

"I was getting some churros," the Spaniard explained. The Italian looked at him for a moment before turning to glare at the cashier.

"So you guys sell churros but not pasta? Who's fucking bright idea was that?"

"We don't sell churros," she tried to explain.

"What?" asked Antonio, face overcome with sadness.

"That's what I thought," Lovino snapped. "The only thing this concession stand sell is crushed dreams," he claimed before grabbing Antonio's hand and walking him into the theater.

* * *

"Why didn't you thank your big bro, Emil?" asked Anderson as the two of them and Lukas walked into line for the concession stand.

"What for?" the Icelander asked.

"For helping you get a ticket. If it wasn't for him, you couldn't even see this movie."

"Huh, I guess you're right," Emil turned to Lukas, who was standing next to Anderson. "Thank you for being old," he said bluntly before heading to the concession stand. "I want licorice," the teen asserted happily to the cashier.

"Of course," she smiled back, grabbing the candy and handing it over. "Would you like anything else?"

"Nope."

"What about you boys?" she asked the two older teens standing behind the small Icelander. Lukas simply stared at her with a stoic expression that frightened her a little but the Dane standing next to him had on a huge smile.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting your number," Anderson winked, leaning against counter.

"Uh, I have a boyfriend," she admitted.

"I'll take his number too," he shrugged. At this Lukas dragged the Dane away from the counter so Emil could pay.

"That'll be $3.50," the cashier stated, still trying to shake off the other boy's weird comments.

"Alright," the small teen nodded as he searched his pockets. Then his face fell. "I must have forgotten my money," he realized. The girl was preparing to take back the candy when he begged her to wait.

"Hey Anderson, can you lend me some money?" he asked his Danish friend, who was still trying to break free of Lukas grasp.

"Sorry man, I blew all my money on hair gel."

"Aw man," Emil sighed defeated. He knew he could ask at least one more person but he knew the licorice wasn't worth it. What was he saying? Licorice is always worth it! "Lukas?" he asked slowly. "Do you have any money?"

The Norwegian teen grabbed his wallet, with the hand he wasn't using to constrain Anderson and pulled out a five.

"Yea," he nodded.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Can I borrow it, _what_?" asked Lukas, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Can I borrow it, _please_?"

"Nope."

"You know what he wants," Anderson grinned. "Go ahead. Say it," he urged. Emil glared at the older teens, knowing what they wanted.

"Really? This again."

"Yea, now do it."

"No."

"Come on, just say it," Lukas urged.

"I'm not going to call you big brother!" the Icelander claimed.

"Then I guess that licorice is going to sit there, forever uneaten," he shrugged, placing the bill back in his wallet.

"Oh come on," Emil whined. That's when he noticed a short teen standing next in line, completely focused on the multitude of Japanese candies the stand was offering.

"Hey Kiku," he called. The dark haired teen's eyes looked up at the sound of his name and he offered Emil a small smile.

"_Konnichiwa _Emil, how are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Oh, I am fine as well. I was just-"

"Stalling," interrupted Lukas.

"Yea," agreed Anderson. "Say it."

"No!"

"Call me, big brother," the Norwegian demanded.

"Never!"

"Do it," the Dane urged. "Call him big brother! While you're at it, that can be my name too."

"You're delusional."

"And you're still stalling."

"Why do they want you to call Lukas, onii-chan?" Kiku asked Emil curiously. The three other boys stared back at him.

"What did you say?" asked Anderson.

"Oh that's my fault," the Japanese boy apologized. "Onii-chan, it means big brother." Lukas seemed to absorb this information as the Dane burst out laughing.

"Onii-chan," he attempted to say between chuckles. "That's so cool. Okay, Emil. You can call Lukas 'big brother' and call me 'onii-chan'."

"What? No!"

"He won't call you onii-chan," Lukas told Anderson sternly and Emil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank y-"

"Because he'll call me onii-chan."

"What?" he asked, getting tense again. "No I won't."

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

"No I don't! That's the exact opposite of what I want to be doing."

"Stop lying, say my name."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Stop it."

"Say my name."

"Never."

"Say it."

"Um guys?" the cashier interrupted. "Are you guys going to pay? Because there is a line." The four boys stared at her for a minute until Lukas pulled out a five and purchased the licorice. Emil's face lit up and he put his palm out so the older teen could hand him the candy but Lukas walked past him and headed for the theater.

"Wait, isn't that licorice for me?" he demanded, running after his friend.

"Yep."

"Then, can I have it?" The Norwegian stopped walking and faced Emil.

"Can I have it, _what_?"

"Oh you can't be serious," Emil snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Say my name."

"No."

"No licorice."

"That isn't fair!"

"Stop stalling, just say my name."

"I won't!"

"You know you want to."

Anderson simply watched the exchange with a smile that seemed like it would never stop growing, however Kiku kept walking to the theater, he didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Hey Natalya," Toris smiled as he walked up to her row. She didn't look at him so he tried again. "Do you mind if I sit there?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Is free country," she shrugged, eyes still fixed forward. Toris grinned and sat down next to her. "That doesn't mean I don't mind," she said coldly.

"So, are you excited for the movie?" he asked, missing her comment. The Belarusian girl sighed and pulled out a small dagger, gently tracing the edges of the blade with her finger in hopes that the boy next her would get the point. The Lithuanian froze a little at the sight of the knife but soon relaxed.

"That's a cool knife," Toris acknowledged. "Where did you get it?"

Natalya rolled her eyes before grabbing Toris by the shirt and glared at him as she pulled him close.

"The sound of your voice aggravates my ears," she said, irritated.

"Um, I-" he stuttered.

"You will stop talking," she threatened as she pointed her dagger at the brunette's neck. "Or I will make you, understand?"

Toris nodded and she let him go, turning her attention back to polishing her knife with the corner of her dress.

"Ah, Toris, you will be joining us, _da_?" asked Ivan, showing up next to him. The sudden appearance frightened the Lithuanian teen, causing him to jump and grab on to Natalya. She furrowed her eyebrows and held on tighter to her dagger. Toris let go quickly and scooted away from her.

"Big brother," she said, directing her attention to Ivan but still flipping the blade over in her hands. "I saved you a seat," she explained, gesturing to the empty chair next to her.

"That is very sweet but no," smiled Ivan as he sat down next to Toris.

"But big brother," she began to plead but he kept talking.

"Natalya, we must learn to make new friends."

"I don't want new friends," she insisted. "I want to sit next to you." Natalya glared at the Lithuanian that sat between her and her brother. "Move." Toris nodded and was about to get up when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Ivan smiling at him.

"No, you will stay."

"Okay," he nodded again but then he felt something grab his shirt and in seconds he was face to face with Natalya.

"I said move," she practically growled. He shivered.

"Um-" he began when Ivan removed his sister's grasp on Toris' shirt.

"No, Natalya. He's staying," the Russian claimed seriously but she continued to throw death stares at Toris.

"Uh," the brunette looked in between the siblings as he tried to find out who he feared most. He chose Ivan and stayed seated. Natalya sighed.

"Fine, if you will excuse me," she said, getting up. "I need to use the little girl's room." Toris scooted far back into his seat to let her pass and noticed Ivan breathe a sigh of relief when she left the theater.

"She can be scary sometimes, _da_?" he asked the Lithuanian.

"Yea," Toris chuckled nervously hoping the Russian couldn't smell his fear.

* * *

Francis and Arthur entered the theater and the Brit immediately spotted some of his friends sitting near the front. He took a step towards them but his French boyfriend grabbed his hand and led him to some seats in the back.

"Why do you want to sit here?" the English teen asked. "We can barely see the screen." Francis shrugged.

"I don't really plan on _watching_ the movie," he admitted. Arthur looked at him, confused.

"What does that even mean? Then, why did we come—oh!" his eyes grew wide with realization. "No!" he nearly screamed, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "We are not doing that again."

"Oh come on, _mon amour. _You know it's more fun than a stupid movie."

"I don't care; we paid the eight dollars, so we're going to find out what happens."

"Jeremy dies and Bryan's sister was really his mother all along," Francis said quickly before moving in for a kiss, which Arthur immediately dodged.

"Why would you do that?" the Brit demanded.

"Well, now you know what happens," the blond explained. "Now you don't need to watch the movie."

"I'm still going to watch it, ya plonker! You just ruined it for me though, are you happy?" Arthur scowled and turned to face the screen.

"Oh _mon minou_," Francis purred. "Don't be so upset, that's not even the ending to this movie," he explained.

"What?"

"I made it up and I'm sorry. We can do it your way and just watch the movie." Arthur watched as his boyfriend rested his hand on his but made no other attempt to touch him. Francis faced forward and waited for the movie to start.

"Thank you," the Brit whispered and Francis smiled. They waited for a few minutes as people filed into the theater. "You know," Arthur began. "The movie isn't going to start for a while, I mean the previews haven't even started yet."

"You don't want to watch the previews?"

"I didn't pay to watch the previews," the Brit claimed. Francis smirked and looked at his watch.

"So, that gives us about ten minutes of free time," he noted. Arthur bit down on his bottom lip as his boyfriend leaned close to him.

"You have any ideas on how to kill time?" the Brit asked, his voice a bit shaky in anticipation.

"I think I have a few," the blond smirked.

* * *

Across the aisle, Sadiq scowled at the two Europeans that were now making out. _Ugh, why is everyone else so stupid? _His irritation only increased as he noticed his Greek frenemy already asleep in his chair.

"Wake up, you idiot," he said, taking the popcorn tub from his Heracles' lap. The brunette startled a little, momentarily disoriented. But then he yawned and stretched as he took in his surroundings.

"What?" he asked sleepily. "Is the movie over?"

"No, you fell asleep!" The brunette leaned his head on the back of his chair and shut his eyes tightly as if trying to force himself back to sleep.

"Yea, I do that," he said. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because you're not supposed to sleep during a movie," Sadiq spat. "And I didn't want you knocking over the popcorn."

"Then why don't you just hold it?"

"Fine, but then you can't have any," he claimed. Heracles eyes shot open and he turned to the teen next to him.

"What? I paid for half of that."

"Well, if you're just going to sleep, you don't deserve any popcorn."

"I don't have to _deserve_ it," the Greek said through gritted teeth. He was getting irritated. "I paid for it, with money, so unless you're going to give me a refund?"

"Ha! Yea right you loser."

"Then give me the popcorn," Heracles decided trying to grab the tub but Sadiq dodged him.

"Never! It's mine now."

"I said, give it to me!" the Greek commanded.

"No!" the Turk said sternly, holding the tub far away from Heracles and moved over a seat. Sadiq smiled at the scowl that now plagued the other teen's face. "I guess you lost, huh, nappy boy?" he chuckled. He decided to commemorate his success with some popcorn but when he looked down into the tub he say a small gray face blinking at him amongst the kernels of popped corn. It had whiskers. He stared at the creature until it meowed.

"You know what? I'll just go get my own popcorn," the Turk claimed, setting down the tub before standing up. "But I'm not sharing with your stupid cats." Before Heracles could point out that cats are _not _stupid and were probably one of the most intelligent creatures on the whole planet, Sadiq was gone. So the Grecian simply stared at the double doors his friend disappeared behind before settling back into his chair for a pre-movie nap.

A hush fell over the theater as all the overhead lights were dimmed. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional slurp of soda or the faint sounds of teens whispering. They waited in silence for the movie to start, and suddenly a bright light shone on the screen but it didn't look like a movie, it was more of a spot light. This was confirmed when the light traveled across the room, briefly illuminating random faces in their seats until it flew to the front of the room and landed on a singular blond male. Standing up. Wearing a short pink dress.

"Hey everyone, I'm here!" cheered Feliks as he waved to the crowd of puzzled moviegoers. "The movie can start now! You are all mega angels for waiting!" He began to walk up the aisle in search of somewhere to sit (not once did he trip over his moderately high heels, mind you) while the movie attendants stared at him strangely. Then he spotted Toris and clapped. "Ah there you are, my friend! Did you really think you could hide from me?"

"But I wasn't hid-" Toris attempted but the Polish teen silenced him with one flip of his blond hair.

"I once found a Louis Vuitton original at a Dooney and Burg warehouse, so don't test me." The blond scooted past Ivan and took a seat on the other side of the Lithuanian. He turned to lighting director in the back and nodded. "Alright, let's start this thing!" Seconds later the previews started playing on the screen.

In the row behind them, Katyusha giggled at the strange Polish boy's silliness.

"He is so funny, _da_?" she grinned to Eduard, who sat next to her.

"He sure is, Miss Katyusha," the Estonian smiled as he offered her some popcorn which she gladly accepted but then she frowned.

"Didn't I say to stop with all that 'Miss Katyusha' stuff," she scolded. "Call me Kat." The brunette looked nervously at his friend's intimidating Russian brother sitting in front of them.

"Um, I'd rather not," he admitted. "It wouldn't be wise."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"We are," he assured.

"Then why don't you act like it?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the left. Eduard looked at her sad eyes and a wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry," he said, hesitantly. "We really are friends and I don't know what I'd do without you." She continued to stare at him with her soft violet eyes and he sighed. "_Kat,_" he added. A grin broke out on her face and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Ecstatic," she nodded.

"Good," he commented, turning to face the screen, so she couldn't seem him blush.

"Aren't the movies great?" she asked, leaning on her friend as she turned to face the pictures now playing on the screen. Eduard glanced again at the pretty Ukrainian girl leaning against his shoulder and smiled to himself.

"Yea," he agreed. "They're fantastic."

A couple a seats ahead of them on the other side of the aisle, three young teens were trying to go unnoticed. Well, at least one of them was.

"That's hilarious!" grinned Kaelin, she turned to her friend Peter sitting next to her. "Don't you love this movie?"

"Sssh!" he pestered. "I won't know if I like it if you keep talking." He had just turned his attention back to the movie when his Italian friend slapped his shoulder.

"Did you see that?" Romeo laughed at the screen. "He didn't even know that-"

"Yes, I saw it," Peter assured through gritted teeth. "We are watching the _same _movie, you don't have to point everything out to me. I'm not blind."

"Nope," their friend Kaelin claimed, sitting on the other side of Peter. "Just stupid." She and Romeo high fived in front of the irritated Sealander.

"Will you both just be quiet? I am _trying _to watch a movie here if you do not mind." His two friends shrugged and turned to face forward again. Peter smiled slightly when he noticed that his friends were actually being quiet. That is, until...

"Did you see that explosion!" Romeo enthused.

"Yea!" Kaelin agreed. "It came out of nowhere!"

"Stop talking!" Peter yell-whispered. "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"The way he jumped of that ramp and double flipped onto the boat," Romeo continued. "I thought he was going to make it out for sure!"

"No," Kaelin disagreed. "I knew something was up when they cut away to that shark tank for a minute but what I didn't expect was the turtle!"

"Ssssh! Will you be quiet?" Peter tried again, a little more irritated.

"The turtle!" the Italian laughed, his sides shaking.

"Wait, shush," the Australian insisted. "I think something else is going to blow up." Peter watched in amazement as both of his friends quieted down and turned their attention back to the screen. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"This movie is incredible, right?" Romeo leaned over to ask him.

"I wouldn't know, you guys keep talking through it," he snapped.

"Well, then why did you choose to sit in the middle?" Kaelin questioned.

"Because you're both my friends and I wanted to sit next to both of you."

"Aw," Romeo smiled. "That's so-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch this."

"Romeo!" Kaelin practically yelled. "Did you see that?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

"Hell yea, that guys is on a roll today," the brunette agreed. "That's like the fourth assassin he's captured."

"I said to shut up!" Peter attempted a little louder when he felt a bright light on his face.

"Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the usher informed him.

"What?" the young blond demanded. "But I was-"

"Making a lot of noise and distracting the other attendants, now let's go."

"No!" Peter decided, latching onto his seat. "This isn't my fault. These guys were the ones that were talking," he claimed looking at his friends but both of them were looking at the screen calmly and quietly as if nothing was going on.

"Sir, please come with me," the usher urged. "I don't want to have to call security."

"Go ahead and call them," he dared. "They're going to have to use the bloody Jaws of Life to get me out of this seat." Turns out it only took one moderately muscular guy to do the job but young Peter did not go down without a fight. He kicked and screamed but no one really seemed to notice. When the security guard finally got him out the door, Kaelin turned to Romeo.

"Do you think we should go after him?" she asked. The Italian thought it over for a moment and then shook his head.

"I don't really see the point in _all _of us missing the movie, besides Peter didn't look like he was having much fun anyway. I'm pretty sure he's having a much better time out there," Romeo reasoned.

"Yea," she agreed. "You're probably right."

* * *

Outside the theater, Peter was furious as he marched to the front door and exited the cinema. He looked around before angrily pulling out his cellphone. Jabbing at the numbers, he quickly dialed the cell phone number he knew by heart and raised the device to his ear.

"Lousy Kaelin and Romeo, getting me kicked out of the movie," he mumbled while the phone rang. "They better refund me that eight dollars."

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered.

"Hello Ravis?" asked Peter. "You are not going to believe what just happened."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
